resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karlie Bair
Karlie Bair was a young child from Raccoon City and a student at East Raccoon Elementary. She disappeared in the days during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and posters (including a school photo of her) were placed up around the Raccoon City Police Station. Biography Resident Hero Nothing much is known about Karlie other than the fact that she was a third grade student at East Raccoon Elementary. She would have been among the other students within the school when principal Mr. Robert Stanley made an announcement to gather every student and faculty into the emergency assembly area on the school oval. At some point during the Raccoon City outbreak, Karlie, along with second grader Carl Beatty and a number of children (especially from school) ended up lost and missing. Photos of her, including her physical description and "last seen" were put up around the Raccoon Police Station. Due to the outbreak happening, sending out a search party would have been impossible and instead, only the police station can be searched. However, Karlie and the other missing children were never found. It is quite certain that Karlie, along with the others were infected and/or killed in between the days of September 24 and 28. Post Mortem On the night of September 29, when surviving newcomers Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent came and investigated the police station, they both likely (and briefly) saw the photos/poster of Karlie, the missing children and civilians. Later on, while Claire and Chris were searching the city for the Raccoon City Orphanage, Chris briefly saw and found one slightly damaged T-bar shoe on the ground that belonged to Karlie. He saw that it had her name and grade/class printed on a label on the shoe's insole. Physical Appearance Karlie is a Caucasian seven (nearly eight) year old human girl, standing over 4 feet tall (4 feet, 1 inch according to her physical description). She has an average height, weight and build for most girls her age. Karlie has shoulder length blonde hair and baby blue eyes. As an elementary school student, Karlie wore the girls' version of the East Raccoon Elementary school uniform, which comprises of a white short-sleeved blouse with a wide-flat collar and the school logo on the left side of the chest, a blue ribbon tied and worn underneath the said collar, a blue skirt worn above the waistline, plain white crew socks worn above the ankles and black leather 'T-bar style' buckled school shoes. This is how she was last seen. Trivia * Karlie Bair is actually a Resident Evil character, making a brief cameo appearance in the form of the "missing persons" poster located within the police station from the game Resident Evil 2 (2019). * Karlie's fabricated photo on this wiki is actually that of a random stock photo of a girl who happens to be a close enough "look alike." * Karlie isn't actually mentioned straight away within the "Resident Hero" story. ** In the RH headcanon, Karlie is a third grade student at East Raccoon Elementary. ** During the events of the "Prologue: Part 2", Karlie was alive and well during that point of the story. ** Karlie is in fact mentioned during the chapter "Shortcut Through Peril." While Claire and Chris were searching the city for the Raccoon City Orphanage, Chris briefly saw and found one slightly damaged T-bar shoe that belonged to Karlie. He saw that it had her name and grade/class printed on a label on the shoe's insole. *** It mentions that she wears US youth size 2 shoes and the brand is 'Clarks'. Clarks is an international shoe company. *** The shoe that she lost belonged on the right foot, with the front fastening strap being damaged. *** This is evidence that Karlie was most likely attacked and perished soon after. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children Category:Victims Category:Civilians Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Students Category:Humans